Misty and Brock
by WitChan
Summary: MistyxBrock.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

In Sinnoh, a couple, Brock and Misty, are heading home to have some fun. A few weeks ago, they became a  
couple, after Misty admitted to Brock that she loved him since day one and apologized for not telling him in the first  
place. Misty told some of her friends, including Ash and Pikachu, that she's in a relationship with Brock. She didn't tell  
her older sisters yet, though.

Anyway, the pairing makes it to their home. Then, Brock uses his keys to unlock the door before opening it. Next,  
Brock and Misty walk inside and Brock turns around to close and lock the door.

Brock looks at Misty and says, "Let's go to our room, shall we?"

With that said, the trainers enter their room, taking everything off to expose their naked bodies to each other.  
Then, both climb on their bed and Brock lies on it. Misty turns the other way as she moves on top of him, mouthing his erected penis as she holds the bottom of it with her hand.

Misty begins stroking her cock, closing her eyes as she moans, getting her ass grabbed by Brock as Brock sticks his  
tongue out to lick Misty's cunt. Brock moaned too. Brock loves the way how Misty's playing with his cock and Misty loves the feeling from her cunt. They do a 69 first when they're about to have sex.

After Misty and Brock cum at the same time, they get off each other. As Brock sits on the bed, Misty sits on his  
cock, placing her arms behind Brock's back, moaning again as she begins bouncing on his cock, touching his lips with hers, sliding her tongue between Brock's lips to give him a french-kiss.

Anything they do together is great, especially if Brock puts his dick inside Misty's pussy. They do different  
positions, even a doggy-style, but Misty loves this one the most.

Misty suddenly moves faster, their saliva drips out of their mouth to touch Misty's breasts and Brock's chest, their  
moaning grow louder as Brock squeezes Misty's ass again to make this better, and their french-kissing intensifies. Misty does this most of the time in this position.

After a while, Misty ends her bouncing, breaking the kiss to cool off. Then, Brock lays back down.

"I love you, Misty," Brock said.

"I love you too, Brock," Misty said.

A few days later, Brock and Misty exit Cerulean's airport to head straight to the Gym. Before that, Misty called her  
sisters and told them that she'll come here for the next few days with a surprise. Her parents aren't here in Cerulean City, since they're on a vacation somewhere in Unova.

Finally reaching to the Gym, Misty knocks on the door to get her sisters' attention. One of them open it and it was  
Daisy, the oldest sister. The rest of them, Lily, the second youngest, and Violet, the second oldest, are standing near her. They're still wearing the same clothes.

"Remember Brock, guys? He's my boyfriend," Misty said.

"Nice to meet you ladies again," Brock said, and Misty's sisters glare at Brock.

"That's the surprise!? How dare you!" Daisy said.

"What's wrong?" Misty asked.

"What's wrong!? I'll tell you what's fucking wrong! We hate Brock! He's ugly, we heard about them being a pervert,  
and he hate how he's able to see despite his eyes being closed!" Daisy replied.

"He's not the right guy for you, Misty. There are other guys you can hang out instead of that loser," Lily said.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I love Brock. I'll never leave him for another guy. And yes, he was a pervert at first, but  
he's not the same guy anymore. Also, he's not ugly. He's the cutest person ever," Misty said.

"You're making yourself look pathetic, you know," Violet said.

"That's funny, coming from someone who constantly picked on me when I was a kid. But yeah, Brock and I won't  
separate, so deal with it," Misty said.

"And what about that Ash guy, Misty? Don't you two had a thing for each other?" Violet asked.

"We never liked each other, Violet," Misty replied.

"Let's leave, Misty. This is a waste of time," Brock said.

"Good idea, Brock," Misty said.

"You guys aren't real lovers!" Daisy yelled as Misty and Brock walk away from Daisy, Lily, and Violet.

"We can't just let Misty stay with that creep forever. We need to do something about this," Violet said.

"I know what we can do," Lily said.

At night, Brock put his stuff back on as a naked Misty watches. They're in a hotel room named 2b, which means  
they're on the second floor. The hotel's not too far from the Gym.

"I'll be right back, Misty. I'm going for a walk," Brock said.

"Okay, sweetie. Stay safe," Misty said.

Outside, Brock heads west to start his walking. Daisy, Lily, and Violet notice Brock and they follow him. They have  
a giant bag and a pipe with them. Finally making it to a safe area where Daisy can knock Brock out, Daisy strikes the back of Brock's head with the pipe, fading him into black.

"Sleep tight, moron," Daisy smirked.

Minutes later, Brock wakes up in the Gym, seeing Daisy, Lily, and Violet with evil smiles on their faces.

"Where the hell am I...?" Brock asked. Then, he notices that he can't move his arms and legs. "What the...!? I'm  
tied up!"

"Of course you are, idiot," Lily said.

"We're inside my room, by the way," Daisy said, caressing Brock's face with the same pipe she used, making him  
nervous.

"You three don't have to do this... Please let you go..."

Violet slaps Brock's cheek. "Letting you go!? Never!" Violet said.

"We don't want creeps as in-laws. Now get ready to endure the pain!" Lily said.

Meanwhile, Misty grabs her cellphone off the small table, dialing Brock's number fast. It's been several hours since  
Brock left and Misty's starting to get worried. Misty mashes the talk button, waiting for Brock to respond. He didn't.

"Where could he be..." Misty breaks her voice. Then, she gasps. "Wait a minute! I know where!"

* * *

Misty storms to the Gym, pounding the door hard with her fist. Daisy, Lily, and Violet can hear it through their  
room and a badly battered Brock screams for help. Brock had bruises around his body, especially his legs.

"BROCK!" Misty said.

"FUCK!" Daisy cursed, hitting Brock's stomach as he groans.

Misty quickly releases her Starmie out of its pokeball. Then, Misty tells it to break the door with Hydro Pump and  
it did. Daisy, Lily, and Violet rush out of the room to charge at Misty, but Misty orders the Starmie to use the same move on Daisy, Lily, and Violet.

The Starmie attacks the older girls with the powerful move, colliding them towards a wall, blacking them out as  
Misty goes inside the room.

"Brock!" Misty said.

"Misty!" Brock said.

Misty unties Brock. Then, she hugs him. Brock can barely move.

"Thank god you're okay!" Misty said, dripping tear out of her eyes.

"They hurt me really bad, Misty. I thought I was going to die. Thank god you came here and rescued me. I hope your  
sisters serve life in prison," Brock said.

"They won't hurt us again, that's for sure," Misty said.

Misty and Brock leave the room.

The End


End file.
